In the related art, a technology that provides a driver with image data picked up by a plurality of cameras installed on a vehicle as a peripheral environment of the vehicle is proposed as a technology for assisting parking of the vehicle.
Among the plurality of picked-up image data, luminance mismatch is developed according not only to mounted positions, orientations, or characteristics of the cameras, but also to characteristics of lenses used in these cameras. Therefore, a technology for performing correction of luminance on the image data when providing the driver with the image data is proposed (JP 2007-141098A (Reference 1)).
However, in the related art, there is a case where the characteristics of the lenses of the cameras are unknown, and in such a case, suitable correction of the image data to be presented to the driver may become difficult.